


A Gift

by ChibiTabatha



Series: Chibi's 2019 Kinktober [23]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Girlfriends/No Wives, Coming In Pants, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-06 03:53:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21220121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiTabatha/pseuds/ChibiTabatha
Summary: Link has sensitive nipples. It's definitely had an impact on his orgasms. But what does that have to do with the random box on his desk?





	A Gift

**Author's Note:**

> **Nipple Play** | Humiliation | Body Worship | Piss (Watersports, Omorashi, Urophagia, etc.)

Link has sensitive nipples, if a shirt even so much as brushes them a certain way, it leaves them hard and his dick stirs to life in his pants.  
  
He much prefers when calloused thumbs and fingers brush along them or tweak them. Especially when he's on the cusp of his orgasm, the rough sensation of the fingertips on his sensitive buds has him crying out in ecstasy while his orgasm sings through his veins.  
  
He'll also take the feeling of teeth dragging across the sensitive flesh. A tongue soothing the sting after. Rhett's beard dragging across them, leaving him breathless.  
  
The tall blond had even pressed a small bullet vibrator against his nipples, drawing a shout from Link's throat that left him feeling a little hoarse.  
  
So when Link saw a nondescript box on his desk, he didn't think much of it. Brushing it into a drawer to look at later. He probably should have opened it sooner.  
  
Link leant back as far as the chair would let him, a soft groan escaping his throat. "You almost done Rhett?"  
  
The blond grunted while his finger's made soft tapping sounds on his keyboard. "Soon. You open your gift?" the typing paused while he waited for an answer  
  
"Oh shoot, I forgot," Link slid the drawer open where the box sat innocuously. "You get it for me?"  
  
"Yup," the blond popped the p on the end.  
  
Link gave the back of Rhett's head a look, like he wasn't exactly sure what Rhett was trying to get at. Lifting the box from the drawer, he gently pried the lid open. Nestled into the nice cloth padded box, was two clamps connected together by a chain. Nipple clamps.  
  
The dark haired man whipped his head up to look at his husband, "For real?"  
  
Rhett turned in his chair slightly, "Mhmm," he hummed before turning back to his laptop.  
  
"Can we use them tonight?" Link was starting to shake from how much excitement he was feeling.  
  
"Why don't you lock the door and give them a spin now?"  
  
Link's heart lodged up in his throat. That sounded like an amazing idea. "You want me to start without you?"  
  
"I don't think this email is going to take much longer. Besides, we're only going to try them out right?"  
  
Link nodded before jumping out of his chair and slipping towards the door. Sliding the deadbolt into place with a solid click. Then he moved towards the couch, falling onto the padded leather.  
  
Fingers danced along his button up shirt, quickly letting loose plastic from its fabric restraints. Once his shirt was unbuttoned, brushing it open was enough to have his nipples hardening and his dick twitching to life.  
  
Link gently brushed his fingers along the chain. It was by no means delicate, but it still drew awe from his body at the sight of the gleaming metal. Large warm hands cupped over Link's drawing the clamps from their spot. "Let me," Rhett whispered the words with a voice full of reverence.  
  
One hand held one of the clamps open, while the other pinched and twisted at sensitive skin. Link's head rolled forward, breath catching on a soft moan rolling from his lips. Rhett gently let the clamp pinch down on Link's nipple, causing the man to inhale sharply. "Good?"  
  
"Ye-yeah," Link nodded slightly. "Keep going, feels good."  
  
And it did feel good. There was a lack of pain, an almost numbness after the first sting wore away. A soft warmth radiated from where the clap squeezed down on his body. Rhett administered the same treatment to the other nipple and Link could only groan as the cool metal of the chain connecting the two clamps grazed his overheated skin.  
  
"Gosh, you look like you're going to burst," Rhett's palm pressed down on Link's cock, making him hiss out in pleasure.  
  
He might burst, he wasn't sure. Between the weight of the chain pulling on his nipples to the way the clamps had felt being put into place, it was too much.  
  
Rhett gently tugged on the chain, and Link lurched forward, hands struggling to find purchase on the taller man. His breath was coming out in ragged pants and the moan trapped in his throat was suffocating.  
  
"Easy, easy," Rhett's hand steadied Link's shoulders. "You okay?"  
  
"Yeah was a lot. Feel like I'm gonna combust."  
  
Rhett hummed, "The feeling is going to intensify when we take them off, you know that, right?"  
  
"Wha?" Link looked at the blond over the rim of his glasses that had slid down his nose.  
  
"I wanna see if you can come when I take 'em off. Can I?" Rhett gently thumbed the metal.  
  
Link's voice broke on a soft moan, "Please."  
  
Rhett gently released the first clamp, the pain rushing through his body and turning into pleasure. Link's fingers gripped at Rhett's shirt as he moaned, head tilted down even as his hips tilted up. Rhett gently tugged on the second clamp, "Come on, make a mess of your pants for me. Then I'll take you home and clean you up. Sound good?"  
  
Link shuddered and nodded. As the second clamp was loosened and the second jolt of pain fizzled into pleasure, he could feel how his orgasm raced after it, warmth blooming in his pants as he gasped around another groan.  
  
"Shit," Rhett pressed a kiss to the dark haired man's sweaty brow. "If I knew that was going to happen I would have bought these sooner."  
  
Link just sighed another soft moan as his body came down from his high. "Love you," he slumped forward to press a kiss to Rhett's shoulder.  
  
"No, no. You can't fall asleep here Link. At least wait until you get to the car. Link?" the blond shook the smaller man, but all he got was a soft snore.  
  
"Of course you fell asleep. I should have known better. Gosh I love you Link. Get some sleep I guess. Then we'll go home when you wake up.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't know what to put in the summary. I was just going to have "Nipples are the home of the sex drive." But then I was like, 'Nawwwwww'.
> 
> Tell me if I missed an opportunity over on [tumblr](https://chibitabathasloves.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
